


Conversion Therapy Chapter 1: Wake up call

by Xacto



Series: Conversion Therapy [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, M/M, NOT MCU COMPLIANT! Justice League 2000 compliant, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: Steve Rogers is back from Wakanda. Amanda Waller testifies about Cadmus. A new relationship is developing.....





	1. Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The Amanda Waller I drew this story from has nothing to do with the Arrowverse or Suicide Squad! The one woman who stood up to Cadmus was this agent who eventually refused to buy into the paranoia regarding the Justice League anymore.  
>  The last episode of Justice League bears this out! Sadly, it bears out the fate of any Avenger, had she been caught by such an organization.  
>  I don’t think Tony Stark would be happy with this Amanda! Her very words would sear the soul of Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross! https://dcau.fandom.com/wiki/Amanda_Waller

The fact that this testimony was admitted as evidence in the trial of former Cadmus members that had been captured working for Thaddeus Ross was not lost on Bruce Wayne! He watched the testimony in the bedroom of Steve Rogers. Shuri admitted that Rogers had suffered a breakdown. She was not surprised. Everyone noticed the love he had for Tony Stark. Everybody noticed how one sided that love was: everyone except Steve. She told both Clark and Bruce that “ the medicines of Wakanda would help. However, she said that the love the “Rogue Avengers” and the Justice League would do more toward healing.  
“What Steve needs is the support of those who love him the most!” She said in her clipped Xhosan accent. “Once he is safe, Dr. Stephen and my brother can assess the situation more closely.”  
“Dr. Stephen and your brother?” Bruce asked with mild curiosity.  
“Yes!” Suri giggled. As a Master Wizard of the East Sector, one seldom meets a Supreme Sorcerer: much less one guarding a Sanctum and vice versa. I think they became fond of each other after my brother figured out the poison meant to kill Dr. Stephen. Since then the two have been touching more than capes. I think we will be looking at having a consort if this keeps up!”

 

The Pair in question were walking among the lotus pools. Stephen Strange could not put a finger on what attracted him to the King of Wakanda. He could admit this. For a self-made billionaire who never relied on the royal purse, T’challa was proud to admit that he felt spoiled at times. He felt that he owed all his education to his uncles and the mysterious figures he called the “people of light”. He mentioned Oxford only once.  
Still Stephen was pleased that T’challa admired his skills.  
“If you had not gone out of your body and alerted the Dora Milagre. I would have sworn that you were with M'Baku or Shuri. I would have never thought you to be with that monster Tony Stark!” He said numerous times. You must be the greatest of your kind”  
Stephen blushed. T’Challa held his hands. Stephen noticed the sadness that crossed his face.  
“Penny for your thoughts” the doctor said smiling.  
“If only you had come to Wakanda, We could have fixed your hands. I hear you were a great surgeon.”  
“And an arrogant ass” the doctor replied.  
T’challa burst into laughter: to the Doctor it sounded like the waves of the waterfalls.  
He slowly tilted T’Challa’s face up until he was staring into the Master Sorcerer’s face.  
T’Challa stared with wonder as the Stephen bent down to kiss him. Instinctively, the King of Wakanda returned the kiss.


	2. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers is watching two races evolve into a single race. What do you get when you cross a war like race of Conquerors with a race of refuges?  
>  Carol watched the Earth and finds other aliens. She also sees the horror of the Accords and wonders why Nick Fury has not called her to save the victims of what she sees as a Meta Human witch hunt. Finally, She sees Thanos' work up close.  
>  Diana of Therimcia too witnesses the Desolation.

Conversion Therapy Chapter II

Troubled Waters

For as long as Carol Danvers could remember, she could look down on C53 and find herself lost watching an island of women. She dreamed of visiting this paradise and talking to the inhabitants: one inhabitant. The woman was a brunette. The clothes she wore seemed to signal her out as a warrior. When she had the first of the Skrulls settled, she hovered above the planet. It was then that she discovered that the woman had moved to the “states” as she called them! These men possessed the very powers that she took as sacred. Even though they were men, they treated the woman as a sister! It was easy to see that they loved her! Then she smiled. These must be the Avengers that Mr. Nick Fury was trying to form. She so wanted to meet them: especially the lady.  
Weeks later, she made another discovery. These were not Avengers. Apparently, some of these people were aliens themselves. She shed a small tear when she realized that this planet was loved by alien and citizen alike.  
Years later, she found that not be always true. The third group of refugees gave her a chance to see the worst side of human nature! The very aliens and “Super mortals” as she called herself and the others were being rounded up! She was sure that Nick would call her!” This is a real emergency” Carol thought to herself! Someone needed to speak for the super mortals! She feared that they would place a chip on them in the same manner as the Cree had placed a chip on her! “Damnit” her mind screamed! “Why doesn’t Nick call”  
Carol sat at the New Cree/ Skrull Home world. She was delighted to know that a few Cree had given up on their need to dominate the world! They were quickly rounded up for execution. Rescuing was no hard task. And now, relieved of their burden of hate and world domination, they turned their talents into developing the desert planet into a paradise for Both Cree and Skrull! What surprised her the most was the fact that there was intermarriage! The end result was a race of people who suddenly decided that war, and conquest were because “Over Emotionalism”. They even has a leader from this Hybrid. She made a point to talk with him.  
“Hello” Carol called out as she entered the ornately decorated cavern. The man turned. He wore a simple sleeveless robe. His hair seemed to be bowl cut. The bangs were shaggy however, the man was clean shaven. There were no signs of the rolling skin of the Skrulls, nor was there any of the deep-set lines of the Cree. However, there were two things that let Carol know that this man was the product of the great union: The man’s ears were as up swept to delicate points. The other sign she noticed by accident. The man was cutting delicate flowers when he turned. In doing so he nicked his hand. Carol Smiled. The blood was green.  
Carol felt the horror before she saw it. She and the man ran to the mouth of the cave. Hundreds of Cree and Skrull stared in horror as others of their number began to dissolve. Her first thought was Cree patrols. But as the Cree began to dissolve, she realized the truth: this tragedy had bigger origins. She turned to see the man: Surak dissolve into mist.  
Three seconds passed then she heard it: The ancient signal. Nick Fury was calling!

 

In New York, The woman she was watching looked at the growing horror. She and her band seemed immune. The rescued as many as possible. She then turned to look for her allies in the sky. To her horror, Hawk Girl rose to the sky and plummeted to the ground. She ran toward to see her raise her mace and the mace fall ! The woman folded her wings and was dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have been reading a lot about our King of Wakanda.   
> CBR “One of the most useful pieces of equipment on board the Black Panther suit is the cloaking mechanism. It's more than just a device that makes T'Challa invisible -- it goes above and beyond. He can expand the range of the cloak or make it disappear altogether without pressing a single button. The entire mechanism is controlled with his mind  
>  As if that weren't impressive enough, the cloak allows T'Challa to wear the Black Panther suit at all times without garnering unwanted attention. The suit can disguise itself in regular civilian clothes, thus disguising the vibranium superhero in crowds of people. It would be extremely impractical to wear a black metal suit underneath all of your day clothes, so adding this extra bit of function means that T'Challa is ready to spring into action in every moment.  
> From https://www.cbr.com/black-panther-powers/  
>  He is also a Necromancer etc.  
> I wish MCU had included these skills.


End file.
